<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet In The Grave: Three Feet Under by clareabshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958436">Meet In The Grave: Three Feet Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareabshire/pseuds/clareabshire'>clareabshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Night Huntress Series - Jeaniene Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareabshire/pseuds/clareabshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay's life was a disaster until he meets a certain ghoul named Carlos who knocks his life back on the right course. When someone saves you, are you allowed to fall in love with them? Allowed to want more when they already saved you from everything? Can you take more of what you want? Even when Carlos is completely oblivious to his feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet In The Grave: Three Feet Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, this Descendants/Night Huntress Novella is set in the Night Huntress universe and follows it's rules. The vampire and ghoul lore follows the world created by Jeaniene Frost. This story follows the side characters from my other fanfic by the same name. Meet Me In The Grave following Umal. If you haven't read that one I suggest reading it first but you can still follow this short story without it. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay was twenty five when Carlos and Maleficent found him, he had been “working” on the Isle off a Auradon City and being beat by his boss, he had been on so many different drugs at the time he genuinely thought he was hallucinating when a short freckled boy began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> his boss in front of him and a blonde beauty watched with such enjoyment and began to laugh. Jay genuinely believed he had lost his mind. Then, Carlos simply cleaned his mouth off and went to Jay and introduced himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you don’t have to live like this anymore. I can give you a better life. Is that something you’d be interested in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very pretty,” Jay had said in return, reaching out and placing his hand on Carlos’ cheek and beginning to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fucked, Los,” said Maleficent “his eyes are so dilated he probably doesn’t know the difference between up and down right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get him clean, or at least clean enough to get him away from these gangsters for good.” Carlos said and placed his own hand on top of Jay’s “What’s your name kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so funny to hear someone who looked so much younger than Jay call him ‘kid’ Jay began to laugh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s bleeding from his nose Los, let’s get him washed out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay didn’t understand it then but Carlos had picked him up so easily and began walking with Jay bridal style and continuing to talk with Maleficent as if a man who wasn’t so much bigger than was in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Carlos smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ate </span>
  </em>
  <span>a man and he smelled like roses, roses and woods, like a fire pit at the end of the summer that Jay used to have with his dad before his dad… became someone he didn’t know anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay was looking up at Carlos and trying to notice every single freckle on his face when he went unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference between unconsciousness because of drug use and being asleep,” the voice snapped “he’s waking up, if you’ll excuse me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay… Jay didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would. There’s no way he could feel this okay from what he remembered. He had way too many downers… heroine, Xanax, alcohol… why did he feel… okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you?” Said the voice, closer now, maybe beside the bed. Jay was afraid to open his eyes, the room didn’t smell bad like the ones he usually wakes up in, in fact, it smelled clean and like roses… that roses scent…. was familiar to Jay. Slowly, he opens his eyes. The room is bright with white light and Jay shuts his eyes closed again and cringes away from the light turning his body to go face down in the pillow below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” the voice says and a warm hand takes his shoulder and pulls him right “You might hurt yourself with the IV, it’s healing you right now leave it be,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Jay asks when he feels like he can speak, his voice is groggy with sleep and his body feels tired but he doesn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything, I just want to make sure you’re alright.” He says and finally Jay opens his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he says “I remember you, you… you ate Roswell.” Jay doesn’t know how he sounds so calm and why he doesn’t feel any fear but looking into this man’s eyes something tells him he’s safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that your pimp?” The white haired man asks, there’s no judgement in his voice - just curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jay nods “I’m Jay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Carlos,” He tells him and gives him a small smile “Are you okay? Do you have a family you need to get home too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roswell was the only person taking care of me and the other guys,” Jay says “and you ate him… we’re all on our own now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s all?” Carlos asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a cop are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cannibal cop? No. Just someone who I think can help you and your friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay takes a deep breath “it’s me, Chad, and Ben. Roswell was letting us stay in his motel if we worked for him and made him his money,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods “I can get them out of there if needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t trust you,” Jay says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’m sure we can work something out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t like seeing people in pain, or beaten - especially when I can give them a better life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you get out of that? Everything comes with a price.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your loyalty, your friendship, and your ability to keep secrets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m trustworthy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your line of work, you have to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True… what’s the secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s Carlos tells Jay he’s a ghoul. An undead flesh eater with better speed, hearing, and strength than the average human. An undead creature who’s been alive for hundreds of years and was co-ruler of a huge line of vampires, ghouls, and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>property</span>
  </em>
  <span>: humans Carlos took care of in return of their loyalty and his vampires being able to drink from them when needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most vampires and ghouls didn’t kill for food, when a chunk of the world’s population was </span>
  <em>
    <span>undead </span>
  </em>
  <span>killing every time you were hungry would have them exposed faster than you can say “vampire!” There were the ones that killed for fun but that’s when people like the Red Reaper took care of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay takes in everything Carlos says, he nods his head, he listens, he learns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you turn me into a vampire?” Jay asks “or a ghoul?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you wanted, eventually yes, if you could prove that you could handle yourself properly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I prove myself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would go on small tasks for me, they would get bigger and bigger, and we would see if you’re cut out for this life for more than being just property and an actual part of my line.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be apart of something like that,” Jay says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would take years, you would have to get clean, I would have to trust you. We will work closely together until i decide you can handle it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Jay says but he hesitates </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay clean?” Carlos asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay hesitates, he had been on the drugs so long he never really stopped to think about never taking them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start small Jay, let’s start with getting your friends from the motel and getting you into rehab.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SIX MONTHS LATER </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay and Ben were outside in the sun, playing soccer. Both boys were clean and enjoying the Luxury of being property. They had been well taken care of for the past six months. Jay has gotten enrolled back in school, was working full time in 101 Recipes, and was going on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghoul </span>
  </em>
  <span>tasks once a month with Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell Carlos you want to date him yet?” Ben asks “Chad says you don’t have the balls but I believe in you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay laughs out loud and kicks the soccer ball to Ben “I’ve been dropping hints for the past six months! He hasn’t been picking them up!” Jay thought he was being obvious! “He’s literally my knight in shining armor and he’s like ‘I do this for everyone!’ But I know he has to think I’m special. No one else works with Carlos personally on his tasks until years into the apprenticeship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he likes you too but neither of you have said anything about a date. Maleficent makes it clear too, hell even the ghost - Evie has said so!” Ben says as he kicks the ball back to his friend “you’re in college, you’re studying business, working in his restaurant - he asked you what your </span>
  <em>
    <span>love language </span>
  </em>
  <span>is and makes sure to stop by to give you words of affirmation every few days! Ask the man on a date!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay huffs and kicks the ball into the goal then sits in the grass “I’m afraid of rejection,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben scoffs “I don’t think he’ll turn you down Jay. I think you just need to take the leap. Carlos isn’t taking it, so it’s your turn - don’t you think him getting us out of that whore house was the first step?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos did that for Jane too though, it’s something he does to give humans better lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t diminish how much you mean to him,” Ben says and comes to sit down next to Jay and they both turn their heads up to the sun. They don’t get to spend much time in the sun, mostly the humans in Carlos’ home stay on a nocturnal schedule to adapt and be accessed by their ghouls and vampires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Jay and Ben alike we’re in school their days started at noon and stayed up till three am. A funky little compromise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine… I’ll talk to him next time he comes down to see me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben grins and claps his shoulder “Good boy,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Jay sees Carlos he’s working in 101 Recipes, he just sat Mal down at a table in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire </span>
  </em>
  <span>section with a beautiful black woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay and Mal had a funny relationship, they were always cracking jokes and winking at one another. Maleficent knew very well of Jay’s little crush on Carlos… like everyone else seems too as well… expect Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay heads to the back of the restaurant and into the kitchen and finds Carlos </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jay, everything okay out there?” Carlos asks, giving Jay a smile as he continues chopping up carrots. The chaos of the kitchen has been a familiar noise to the both of them, Carlos was a relatively nice guy at all times but when it comes to kitchen mess he could yell and scream with the best of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mal is here, with a very pretty human… she doesn’t smell like vampire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Carlos says dusting off the flour on his hands and turning his body to Jay with raised eyebrows “Possible new property? You know Mal moves really fast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay chuckles “I think we can use a little fast in our line,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddaya mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay was going to say it, he was going to finally tell Carlos he wanted to be more than just property and a vampire in training but when he looked into Carlos’ deep brown eyes that were so open and wondering and curious… Jay couldn’t do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mal says she’s going to come back here to talk to you in a few. I’m just back here to let you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos squints at Jay but nods his head and gives him a small smile. “Alright, after my shift I’m gonna stop by and visit you, you’re gonna be at home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay takes his leave, hitting himself in the forehead for being such a chicken. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jay’s shift he was spending time in Ben’s room, being chewed out by both Ben and Chad for chickening out once again. The boys didn’t understand why, If Jay wanted Carlos so desperately he couldn’t open his mouth and say the words. Jay thought it was because the two had never been in love before or had just never been rejected before. The fear that stopped Jay from really speaking his mind was the fact that everything could change in a negative way if it didn’t go well. He didn’t want Carlos to start spending time away from him, or having Jay go on his outings without Carlos at his side. He can’t tell if Carlos wants him in the same way he wants Carlos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a buzzing coming from Ben’s intercom and then almost as if they spoke him into existence Carlos’ voice came through the room “Hey Ben, is Jay with you? If he is, can you send him to my office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys exchange looks at each other, none of the boys daring to speak, but Jay gets up, dusts off his T-shirt and heads out of the room. He wasn’t surprised when his phone buzzed as he made his way out of the human corridors and up to the main level of the house, then up another flight upstairs to Carlos’ main office and library. When Jay checks his phone it’s the group chat with his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHAD: If you tell him now and come back downstairs with a ghoul boyfriend we won’t make you clean our rooms in a maid costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEN: YEAH if you don’t tell Carlos how you feel tonight, you’re getting in a maid costume and cleaning both our bedrooms. Deal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAY: There’s no way in HELL I’m doing that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHAD: We will use force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay scoffed, then, knocked on Carlos’ office doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Says Carlos, Jay opens the white office doors and steps in and is hit with the smell of old books, art, and candles. The lightning was dim and the ceilings were high. The room was a warm shade of orange gold that complemented the dark wood shelves that lined the walls, the candles hung from the walls in between each bookshelf giving the room a spooky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty and the beast vibe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jay says, “This is my favorite room in the house, it’s actually a shame I don’t spend much time here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you get more and more training I can see myself adding a little desk for you and space for you in here, if you enjoy it so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay’s eyes light up and a grin breaks out on his face “That would mean so much to me, Los, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods his head in agreement. “The reason I called you up here actually was to talk about your timeline, for changing over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay’s eyebrows raise in confusion “Has something happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos had been standing at his desk, his back turned from Jay’s front but he turned to face him at the sound of his voice, how concerned he sounded. He walked to Jay and took his hands. “Everything is fine, Jay, in fact, everything is so okay that I want to take your training slower. I don’t really have a reason to turn you right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay’s forehead creases as he makes a face “Then why did you just talk about giving me space in your office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because It would make you happy,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But becoming a vampire or a ghoul would make me happy too and you just pulled that rug out from under me.” Jay snapped </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Carlos’ turn for eyebrows to go up into his hair. “I’m sorry was that the wrong thing to say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just make it seem like you care about my training so much and you’re so concerned about my well being and then you take the one thing I’m working for and tell me it’s going to be going even slower now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even want to change over? You’ve never really given me a real answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because saying I want to be by your side forever sounds really cheesy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos takes a breath in, like he didn’t expect that answer “Your loyalty to me is that intense? That you would live an extended life - the possibility of forever just to stay within my line?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay shakes his head even though he agrees “It’s about more than your line, it’s about you, you are the reason I’m out of that whore house, you’re the reason I’m clean, your loyalty to me is something that I can not recreate but I can give you my heart, mind, and yes loyalty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was doing what any good person with the resources would do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this your way of telling me I’m not special?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know by now you’re special…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should do something to show me that… like a date or something,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos is silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay is silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is… very loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… you want to go on a date? With me?” Carlos’ looks bewildered he takes a few steps towards Jay but there’s still so much space between them. “I have never gotten that vibe from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no man, that’s a total lie, I’ve been obvious from the day I met you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were also HIGH and not in control of your own ACTIONS.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about all the times I have flirted with you sober?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos looks away, eyes widening “You were flirting with me, while sober? When?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay groans and sinks to the floor going face down in the extravagant rug “I’m in love with an idiot, why did I pick this one” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels it when Carlos comes down to sit next to him and his small hand slowly starts making circles along Jay’s back. “Have I really been oblivious this whole time? I thought… you treated everyone like that, and then you with Ben and Chad… I guess I just assumed...” Carlos trails off and Jay nods his head into the carpet some more. The pair stay like that for some time, Carlos just rubbing Jay’s back and his head in the carpet. It didn’t feel awkward or inappropriate; it just felt like the expansion of their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should apologize for not realizing sooner.” Carlos says with a chuckle and Jay shrugs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think you should change right now, or in the next few years because… if we’re going to date I wouldn’t want to change over and then we break up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay’s head shoots up from the carpet “So you are interested?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos blinks “Did I not say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jay laughs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos gives a sly grin “I’m kinda bad with my words,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay is laughing and then wrapping his arms around Carlos who takes the hug and grips him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s so many reasons why I kept you as close as I did… man I should’ve listened to Evie… said I should’ve asked you out weeks ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think everyone knows of my feelings for you… expect you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve been pretty ignorant huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay nods against Carlos’ neck and takes a deep breath taking in his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no point in waiting any longer… Jay, would you like to go on a date with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay smiles and looks into Carlos’ brown eyes “I would love too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>